1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-field immersive display and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various immersive displays have been developed recently. The immersive displays offer large-area images by the configuration of plural projectors projecting in plural directions and combining plural projecting images. Viewers can change her or his viewing angle and the viewing position substantially to observe different images at the different viewing angles.
General immersive displays offer large-area images but lack for a stereoscopic displaying effect. Viewers can change the viewing angles to observe various images, but are still difficult to experience being present.